Lust Struck
by Amber Krueger
Summary: The Devil puts a lust spell on Andi. One shot, Andi/Devil, HET. Rated M for strong adult situations.


The door flung open and Andi stepped into the house, hunched over and kicking the door shut behind her. A pair of jumper cables - one end connected to a car battery - fell from her hands and to the floor as she dragged her feet lazily across the living room. She didn't know whether she could make it past the couch much less to her bedroom. The thought had crossed her mind, sleeping on the couch didn't seem like such a bad idea then, but her bed was much bigger and more comfortable. A sigh escaped her lips and a decision was made. Only a litter farther and she'd be under the gentle warmth of her blanket in her own bed after a long days work. The vessel the Devil had provided her with was a lot harder to deal with than any of the others. She actually had to get into physical contact with the escaped soul in order to capture it; she was lucky to be alive, too. When she reached her room, she didn't bother to undress. Andi jumped onto her bed and remained wherever she'd landed until the morning, when she woke up to the distinct sound of someone or something moving around in her room. She'd thought it to be her mother, before remembering that Ms. Prendergast was away for the weekend. Andi rolled onto her back and forced her eyes open. All she could see without blinking several times beforehand was the blurred image of a man in a dark suit going through her dresser drawer. She quickly sat up and rubbed her eyes to get a better look at whoever was accompanying her in her own bedroom.

"What the hell!" Andi shouted and the man turned around to face her. He bared a wide grin.

Oh God, not the Devil. Andi thought in all its irony, running a hand through her disheveled hair.

The Devil held up a fuchsia object and eyed it suggestively. "So this is what you do when Sam's not around, huh?" He tongued his cheek, still grinning at the vibrator in hand. Andi quickly darted out of bed and snatched the vibrator from the Devil's grasp. She hid it behind her back and glared at her boss. "What are you doing here?" She - as discreetly as possible - tossed the vibrator across the room, into a pile of clothing by her closet.

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by; see how you were doing with that soul I assigned you with last night." The Devil arched an eyebrow, looking down at his reaper.

"Yeah, I was going to drop him off at DMV later today." Andi yawned and made her way out into the kitchen, the Devil followed behind.

"You know, I must say Andi, you sure work a lot faster than Sammy ever did." He commented, flashing a smile at Andi when she glanced at him before turning the corner into the kitchen. She didn't reply. Instead, she raided the refrigerator, withdrawing a carton of milk. The Devil went into a cabinet a handed her a tall clear glass. Andi nodded a subtle thank-you and poured the milk. After taking a sip and wiping away the mustache from her lip with the back of her wrist, she set the glass down on the counter and stared at the Devil.

"Really, what did you want? I don't wanna have to deal with you today." She said, dryly.

The Devil chuckled. "Oh, come now, Andi. I'm not that bad to be around, am I? You must enjoy my company, somewhat."

Andi didn't answer. She raised her eyebrows and inclined her head as if to say otherwise to his statement, but she didn't.

There was a moment of silence as Andi finished her glass of milk. She refrained from staring as the Devil watched her, smiling. She shuddered and set the glass in the sink. "I'm going to go drop off the vessel now." She gave her boss a suspicious look.

Andi left for her room to slip into something remotely appropriate to go out in and when she came back out the Devil was gone, not to her surprise however. She exited the house with the jumper cables and car battery and got into her mother's car.

It was a while before Andi had returned home - predictably late since she'd been to the DMV. She sighed. It was nearing late afternoon, so if the Devil hadn't woken her up she'd have slept through the whole day. She pulled into the driveway, turned off the car and checked all of her mirrors, making sure they were the same before she got out and made her way up the walkway to the front door. Andi was tired already, despite not really doing anything but sleep and stand in line all day. She unlocked the door and entered the house. It felt as though a bundle of bricks had been relieved of her shoulders when she realized she hadn't anything left to do for the rest of the day... unless the Devil decided to give her another soul to catch. She then understood why Sam never seemed to cease in his complaining. That job sucked, no matter how easy the soul was to capture, it was still a pain in the ass so she felt for her boyfriend.

Andi sank into the couch and allowed her eyes to slip close. The feeling of accomplishment washed over her. She'd finished everything for the day. It felt so good just to know she was free for a certain amount of time. A cool breeze brushed by the back of her neck and she opened her eyes to find the Devil looming over her from behind the couch, a twisted grin spread maliciously across his face - his lips curled over his teeth in a intimidating smile that gave her chills.

"What are you doing here?" She said, aggravated.

The Devil walked around the couch and sat next to his reaper. His eyebrows rose as he looked down, his smile somewhat faded. He exhaled through his nose and his eyes shifted in her direction. "Oh, there's just nothing to do. Slow day downstairs." The Devil shrugged. Andi rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go bother Sam?"

The Devil didn't reply. The silence was awkward enough for Andi, so halfway through she found herself in the kitchen getting a beer from the fridge. When she turned around, she jumped, nearly dropping the beer bottle and losing her balance backwards. The Devil stood inches from her. Andi squeezed by him and place the beer on the counter and the Devil placed a hand on her hip. "What are you doing?" She stammered, giving the Devil the most serious look she could've given him.

"I didn't feel like jumping through a window today." He replied, both hands on her hips then.

Andi tried to break free from his grasp. What the fuck is he doing? She thought to herself, her heart beating two-times faster than before.

Her chest heaved with her breathing and the Devil's smile irked her more than ever before. His stare bored into her and she shivered uncomfortably. "Get off," Andi pushed him away and backed into the living room. The Devil tilted his head and frowned. "Oh come on! Andi, don't be like that."

"Who the hell do you think you are? You need to leave now. I mean it. I'll call Sam." Andi threatened, almost walking into the end table.

The Devil bellowed an evil laugh, one so perfectly composed with his daunting body language. "You're threatening to call my _son_? Oh, Andi, you really don't know who you're dealing with, do you." His eyes went scary dull as he fixated them on her. He slowly stalked toward her until Andi fell backward onto the couch.

Despite it all, Andi had the strongest urge to throw herself at him; to let go of her inhibitions and free herself of all the principles she'd ever stood for. As out of character as it was for her, it was how she felt and all she could do was deny it. She hated admitting to herself that the feeling of his hands on her hips made her wish he'd kissed her right then and there; so she could push him away and feel the need to have his lips pressed against hers again. Before she knew it, the Devil was standing in front of her. Andi quickly jumped over the back of the couch and ran to the other end of the living room, toward the hallway. When she looked back, the Devil was gone and a sudden rush of relief surged through her, though disappointed that the game was over. That, however, was only until the turned to face the hall. There he stood, grinning creepily. Andi's heart skipped a beat and the Devil in an instant grabbed her by the arms and pushed her up against the wall. Andi struggled to break free of his grip but he held her in place, his face not even an inch from hers then.

It was torture. She couldn't stand it. And she knew the Devil knew that. Maybe, she somehow psychologically knew that resisting would only make things worse.

The Devil hissed hot breath on her neck, his teeth ghosting over her delicate skin. Andi's chest heaved with her fluttering heart. That son of a bitch knew what he was doing, and he made it clear _what _he was doing when his hand slid up her top. The feeling of his warm touch on her body made her weak at the knees and that's when she caved in; and in the same instance, the Devil kissed her. Andi practically melted in his arms as he deepened the kiss - his tongue slipping briefly, teasingly, into her mouth.

He chuckled quietly and broke the kiss. "How's that for a kiss?" He said, licking his lips - his eyebrows rose and he smirked. Andi stared at him with her mouth half-open. It really wasn't a time to be thinking logically, but she couldn't help but focus on the fact that he was the _Devil_. That was a good enough reason to hold back, right? Either way, Andi nodded in response, gaining a lighthearted laugh from the man that held her from the waist. He withdrew his hand from her shirt and placed it back on her hip.

"What do you say we go to your room?" The Devil said with a certain swagger about him - as always. Andi barely replied with a consenting look and the Devil took her hand and led her to her own room.

When they entered her bedroom, the Devil closed the door behind them and locked it. He lifted an eyebrow and smirked. Andi, lust-struck, began to pull up her T shirt, stepping toward the bed. The Devil stood idly, watching as she disrobed. She could hear him let out quiet groans as she stripped of her jeans, slowly swaying her hips. It wasn't a minute later before she was unbuckling her bra - her back turned to him. One bra strap slid down her shoulder after another and her plain black bra fell to the floor. Then came her matching black panties. They slid down her thighs and past her knees until they pooled around her ankles. She stepped out of them and turned to face him.

"Oh, yeah." The Devil purred as Andi walked over to him, as if she were under a spell, getting on her knees. She went for his zipper and he grinned evilly - if he could've grinned any eviler than before - as she slowly pulled his zipper down. He watched her begin to undo his belt, a very amused expression on his face.

The Devil loosened his tie and stripped of his jacket. Andi unfolded his fly and took hold of his rather striking erection. Without an exchange of words but glances, Andi began tonguing the head of his cock. "Mm, that's right, Andi." The Devil encouraged and Andi licked up and down the shaft before taking him fully into her mouth. He let out a quiet, breathy moan as Andi took him deeper. Her hand gripped the shaft tightly as she retreated back, raking her teeth gently along the sensitive flesh of his erection. Her tongue lapped at the head obscenely and the Devil placed a hand on her head, his fingers enlacing through her hair.

"Oh," he sighed and pushed his hips forward. His hand guided her further down on him, advocating her to take him deeper.

Andi forced herself to take him past her own limits. She coughed and drew back then quickly took him in again; her throat muscles tightening.

"Yes," the Devil hissed and Andi continued, working faster until he growled and pulled away.

"Get up." He said, waving his hand in gesture to the bed. Andi did as she was told.

"Get on the bed." The Devil ordered and Andi complied immediately. In the blink of an eye, the both of them were naked and the Devil was then positioning himself on top of her. She wondered how quickly he had done that, though, he was the Devil after all and that was the best explanation she could give herself.

The Devil's hands were hot on the inside of Andi's thighs as he pushed her legs further apart. He smiled, looking up at her as he leaned over her.

"Andi, you're so wet. I'm surprised." He taunted, a finger teased at her entrance and she bit her lip.

"By the way," the Devil smirked. "You can call me Jerry." He said, his face then pushing between her legs. Andi moaned as his tongue flickered teasingly at her clit; his hands held her in place, still planted firmly on her inner thighs.

"Say my name, Andi. If you ever want to cum, tonight." The Devil said between flicks of the tongue. Andi gasped and whimpered, arching her back as he began sucking at her flesh.

He sucked harder, his tongue working away at her clit. Andi writhed under him as one hand slid up from her thigh and held her tightly by the hip; the other descended. His fingers found her entrance and slowly, he pushed two fingers into her, receiving a loud moan in response from her.

"Jerry!" Andi finally cried out. She could feel the Devil smile against her sensitive area. He lightly bit down on her clit and battered it with his tongue, persistently finger-fucking her. The Devil hummed and pulled away just as Andi neared the edge. She whined when he stopped but quickly gasped when he poised himself between her legs - his cock pressing hard against her pussy.

She held her breath as Jerry lied on top of her. He pushed his hips forward, slowly entering her. Andi keened with pleasure as he filled her - and then some. The Devil groaned as he thrust in and out of her, his hips rocking powerfully against hers.

"Now I see why... Sam kept you." The Devil hissed. Andi wrapped her legs around him and clawed at the taut muscle of his back. "Mm, yeah..." He went faster and harder and dipped his head down to kiss and nibble at her neck. Andi pushed her head back into the covers, allowing him better access. The Devil panted, his thrusts becoming quick and shallow. Andi's breaths hitched, her hips moving with his.

"Jerry..." The name sobbed in her throat as her eyes shut. Her nails dug into the Devil's shoulders.

"Cum for me, Andi." The Devil said in between wet sucks at her collarbone. "Cum for me, now."

Andi stammered, pulling him closer and tightening her legs around him. She moaned and gasped and writhed. "Oh..." She thrashed beneath him as she came, screaming the Devil's name. The Devil growled, still fucking away into her. "Yes..." He said, his cock twitching inside of her then.

"Oh, Jerry..." Andi sighed, whimpering as he fucked her. "You're mine, Andi." The Devil whispered into her ear, his voice brimming with darkness. Andi nodded tiredly, "yeah, I'm yours."

With that, the Devil roared, pounding into her as he came. Andi moaned when his hot climax filled her. The Devil rocked his hips a few more times before pulling out. He smiled and claimed her mouth in a searing kiss.

"'At a girl." He said and pressed his index and middle fingers to her forehead. Andi fell asleep and he disappeared.

Andi awoke the next day, recalling a vivid dream about her and the Devil. She cringed, sitting up - naked. "What the fuck?"


End file.
